Apollyon-class Assault Carrier
Performance Analysis The Apollyon-class Assault Carrier is a self-contained planetary invasion force. Capable of fielding a large number of starfighters, bombarding planetary targets with high-yield proton warheads and deploying troops and artillery to the planet's surface en masse, the Apollyon is Dorioss' solution to the lingering question of modern invasion warfare. Equally capable of siege thanks to its vast storage bays and atmosphere recycling, waste management and consumables storage, the Apollyon is the first and last ship necessary to invade any system, regardless of fortification. Modernized Technology These are the technologies employed by the Apollyon-class Assault Carrier. Troop Command Center Located in the command tower but separate from the bridge, a fully-functional command center with a dedicated crew serves as an orbital coordinator for all ground combat. Capable of monitoring and coordinating up to 50,000 distinct units (on the regiment, platoon, company, squad or individual level), transmitting orders and up-to-date sensor data, and coordinating fighter runs and orbital air strikes, the Apollyon's command center increases overall troop efficiency on the ground by as much as 104%. Troop Pods The Apollyon Assault Carrier features 100 custom designed Troop Deployment Pods. Each Pod fits one standard regiment (40 soldiers). It is fired from the vessel, burning through the atmosphere and moving fast enough to avoid most enemy fire - and is armored enough to repulse that which connects. State-of-the-art shock absorbers, inertial compensators and repulsor cushions protect the platoon as the pod impacts landside. It then fires out flashbombs and smoke grenades in a 360 degree circumference, providing an osbcuring barrier so that the exiting platoon has time to exit and initiate offensive strategies. Onboard Security We confidently claim that the Apollyon warship is among the most difficult warships to breach and board, of any presently manufactured. A security system that can be controlled only from the bridge or auxiliary bridge (with proper security clearance codes) may be activated at any time. .85-meter thick heat-resistant Durasteel barriers may be activated, separating the vessel into a maximum of 2021 individual security sectors that must each individually be breached by any boarding party. Each sector is equipped with six rapid-firing blaster turrets that can be controlled remotely or automated to fire on hostile targets. Any sector may also be emptied of oxygen, resulting in a vacuum environment that will kill persons without pressure suits and breathmasks. If the proper security codes are entered, crew aboard the bridge or auxiliary bridge may initiate Code Omega. When this is done, the shipboard computer locks down the entire vessel, separating it into its 2021 sectors. It then scans all onboard lifeforms and droids via motion, sound and heat detectors and holographic recognition software. Oxygen is depleted from any sector where unidentified lifeforms or droids are present (unless a crew member is also in that sector), and the automated turrets open fire on them until they are destroyed. Onboard Automation Advanced computer systems connected to centralized controls mean that almost everything on the ship can either be automated, or controlled from the bridge. However, performance drops as much as 37% when particular systems are automated. For optimal performance, a live crew is always recommended. Proton Torpedo Bays The proton torpedo bays are the only offensive ordinance aboard Apollyon Carriers. They are designed to impact catastrophically against planetary targets, detonating with an explosion bearing a forcefulness of several megatons. Please note that the Proton Bomb systems are optimized for orbital bombardment and are inefficient and entirely useless against other warships. Next-Generation Ion and Hyper Drive Technology Cutting-edge advancements in efficiency and output of ion drives have resulted in more powerful engines than are presently being used aboard most vessels. This means that the Apollyon Carrier is faster in subspace travel than cruisers of like size or, in some cases, even smaller vessels. More notable, however, is the advancement in Hyperdrive technology. For decades, a HD speed rating of x1 was considered the ceiling for standard military faster-than-light travel. Using technologies only used thus far by custom speedshops and individual racer/courier outfitters, we have broken the x1 barrier, resulting in hyperdrives that travel at .9875 past lightspeed. Layered Shielding The Apollyon carrier features not one but four high-output shield generators. Many vessels are plagued by a catastrophic loss of shielding when their shield generator is destroyed. Because of the presence of three overlapping shield generators working together as a cohesive defensive grid, the loss of one will result in only a 25% drop in overall shield efficiency, as opposed to total failure. Furthermore, the presence of 4 shield generators yields a more powerful overall shield strength than would otherwise be possible. Armor Biotreatment Dorioss Shipbuilders have developed a bacterial culture in our laboratories that bonds with the molecules of durasteel and titanium in extremely high temperatures and begins to replicate. The bacteria, though soft in an oxygen-rich environment, become rigid and rocklike in the vacuum of outer space. What this means, is that when a weapon such as a laser or warhead impacts against the cruiser's hull, the temperature will trigger a biochemical reaction in the bacteria, causing them to begin reproducing at an incredible rate. Essentially, the armor begins to "heal" itself. The bacteria itself is not, however, proof against weapons and should not be substituted for armor as it cannot, in fact, repel firepower of even minimal strength. The benefits of this biotreatment are not at all defensive, but rather are designed to quickly repair hull breaches and prevent the loss of atmosphere within the ship, thus acting as a passive lifesaving measure. =Sources= *Dorioss Shipbuilders Category:Capital_ShipsCategory:Assault ShipsCategory:CarriersCategory:TransportsCategory: Sith Empire